Wireless networks have supplanted wired networks in many home and workplace settings. In many places, such networks are deemed to be “internal” networks that provide access to devices and/or other resources that are deemed to be private or even sensitive in nature. This arises from the efficiency and convenience of wireless networks, and a growing trend of installing one or more wireless access points (WAPs) in a home, office, building, open spaces, outside spaces adjacent to buildings, throughout campuses, etc.
Such increased usage of wireless networking technology brings the challenge of security for the network and the challenge of maintaining quality of service (QOS) in the wireless network access provided to each endpoint from each WAP. Individual WAPs may incorporate technology to monitor the QOS of a portion of a wireless network, but are often limited in their ability to improve QOS.